1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to artificial timbers used for landscaping purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to extruded, timber-like modules which are easily used by an individual to build landscaping walls or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, pressure treated wood is the material of choice in building landscaping or retaining walls. The wood is cut into desired lengths of elongated beams and arranged in a desired manner (i.e., stacking, or lying side by side). The beams stacked upon one another may be joined together with stakes or long nails driven through one of the beams and partially through the other. While beams lying along side, or at angles to, one another would either be unconnected and permitted to settle naturally into the ground, or they may have some form of bracket joining them. In any event, using the wooden beams is heavy, difficult, time-consuming work.
Several systems have been developed to make building landscaping walls easier. Such systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat, Nos. 5,283,994 to Callison; and 4,834,585 to Hassenwinkle et al..
Both the '994 and '585 patents disclose systems using unique connection means to join the wooden timbers together, thereby facilitating quicker, easier assembly of landscaping walls. The '585 patent discusses drilling a plurality of holes at spaced intervals through each timber, along the central, longitudinal axis thereof. Stacked timbers can then be joined together by passing a dowel through aligned holes formed through the contacting timbers.
The '994 patent discloses forming a ball joint at one end of a length of timber and a socket joint at the opposite end. Adjacent timbers can then be joined at their respective ball and socket joints and reinforced with a connecting bracket spanning between the two timbers. Vertically stacked members are joined together by long spikes driven through vertically adjacent timbers.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide uniform, lightweight landscape timbers that are easily workable by an individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide landscape timbers that are easily and cheaply manufactured.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide landscape timbers that are aesthetically pleasing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.